Ilsa Trinchina
|caption = Ilsa Trinchina}} Ilsa Trinchina was born on April 26, 1974 in Bosnia. She was once romantically involved with John Casey, until a bomb went off at her location and she was declared dead. She is later revealed to be from the French secret service. She is portrayed by Ivana Milicevic. Pre Series She was originally introduced, via flashback, as an AP photographer who is the former lover of Casey. He had a serious relationship with her, and Ilsa called him by the nickname "Sugar Bear". Casey thought that llsa had died in a massive explosion in Chechnya in 2004 at the entrance of the hotel where they were staying. Series In , when Chuck goes to the storage cage in the Buy More and kicks out Jeff, who is illegally copying celebrity hotel room phone numbers from a hotel's computer, which is in for repairs, Chuck flashes on one name in the register, and as more names trigger additional flashes he begins writing them down, except for one: Ilsa Trinchina, who has a connection with Casey. Chuck informs Casey of the flashes, and then teases him with the nickname "Sugar Bear", which he got from Ilsa's file. Casey nearly strangles him in a fit of rage before relenting after Chuck reminds him that he's choking the Intersect. Chuck advises Sarah of the flashes, and what he saw about Casey. Sarah's own interest is piqued and she agrees to check into it. Team Bartowski is ordered by Beckman to head to the Grand Seville hotel to investigate. Chuck begins to tease Casey again about Ilsa, but the big guy storms out angrily. Sarah tells Chuck that she discovered Ilsa was dead. However, Chuck sees Ilsa and warns Sarah. Ilsa tells Casey when she woke up after the blast she had no memory of who she was, and could only recall his face. Meanwhile, Chuck flashes on the head of the mobsters, Victor Federov (Pavel Lychnikoff). He is in town to marry his fiance -- Ilsa. It's later revealed that llsa is working undercover for DGSE (the French secret service), and was seducing Victor Federov as a way to get evidence on his criminal organization, which is airtight and can not be taken down any other way. It turns out that there is an RX 77 bug had been planted in her necklace by Victor and she is in danger, being unaware that Victor now knows she's a spy. Casey and Chuck go back to the hotel for the wedding to save llsa but get into trouble, and she is forced to compromise her cover and points a gun at her husband-to-be. Victor and his men are taken into DGSE custody. The next morning, Casey and Ilsa share one night together and say their goodbyes just outside Chuck's apartment (while Chuck incompetently tries to spy on them). After she leaves, Casey tells Chuck that they will likely never meet each other again: It's a spy's life. She appeared in , and like many elements her first name is straight out of "Casablanca" (1942). Category:Characters Category:Spy world Category:Female Category:Casey